


Humanity

by Guywhowritesgay



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dragon Simon Snow, M/M, Past Character Death, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Update tags as I go, lovers to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay
Summary: Humanity is a fickle thing, for both Vampires and Dragons. How does that play a role in Simon’s disappearance?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for this from another fic I read, Some Kind Of Path by gettingby

Humanity is a fickle thing. 

The ever-changing ebb and flow of society was a lot, by any standards. For a Mage, it was tricky when one wanted to stay hidden. Language changed, social and physical practices changed, new peaks and lows were reached, and the world of Mages had to adapt. 

For a vampire it meant nothing. Humans were beneath them, as far as vampires were aware. The only thing that changed was the date on the calendar, as the only things that set them apart from humans (aside from their superiority complex) was the bloodlust embedded in their DNA. 

For a dragon, it was too much. Dragons are creatures of habit, and when the world becomes too much or they can no longer protect their nest, dragons hibernate until they’re ready to face the world again. 

So when Simon Salisbury Snow went missing, nobody knew what to make of it. 

Was he a dragon? He certainly looked the part, but dragons are born by blood, and Simon had been born, well… 

Normal. 

_ “He’s simply gone off the radar,” The Coven would insist. “We’ll send our best Mages out to look for him.” _

But best Mages came back empty handed. 

Penelope Bunce and Baz Pitch, unlikely best friends, clung to each other in his absence, one missing her best friend, and the other missing the love of his life. 

But Simon never came back after their trip to America. Just before the news about Watford, Simon had held Baz, staring off into the sunset. They’d shared sweet last words, though only one of them knew he wouldn’t see the other again. 

_ “I’ll, be back, ‘m just going for a quick fly,” he laughed as Baz tried to tug him back.  _

_ “Your wings are still injured, you absolute Numpty,” Baz told him, but Simon shrugged.  _

_ “I feel fine. I might be a while,” Simon looked at his boyfriend, hiding all knowledge about what was to happen. “Will you wait for me?”  _

_ “I’ll wait for you always, Simon Snow,” Baz had said.  _

_ Simon took off, and Baz watched him until he was a speck in the distance.  _

_ So he waited. _

And he was still waiting, almost 300 years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m am Very Bad at updating fics consistently, so if it’s been a while, please just scream at me in the comment.


End file.
